Hace mucho tiempo
by ShiroTsuki99
Summary: Slender se encuentra con un niño que al parecer cambia su punto de vista de la vida. El fic va a se corto así que aprovechen a leer!


**Hace mucho tiempo...**

Hace mucho tiempo...antes de que el ente alto dejara la soledad atrás y que el loco asesino sacara su monstruo interior, todo aun seguía pintado de rosa. El pequeño Jeff vivía con su familia cerca del bosque. En ese tiempo el tenia unos ocho años recién cumplidos. Slender había descubierto una nueva zona del bosque y se había adaptado a ella. El único problema era que la casa en la que iba a vivir se encontraba muy cerca de un pueblo habitado. Iba a tener que levantar una reja para que nadie se acercase y así no tener que recurrir a la mala manera de echar a los humanos.

Mientras, en la casa de Jeff, aun vivía su infancia junto a su hermano mayor. Aun era un niño inocente en ese entonces.

— ¡Eh Jeff! ¡Ten cuidado no te alejes tanto!

El niño miro a su hermano y sonrió.

—No pasa nada Liu...no tenia pensado irme al bosque.—dijo mirando los árboles.—Ademas, nuestra madre dice que hay lobos feroces ahí.

—No sé si eso sea verdad...—dijo pensativo.

El de ojos azules tenia una gran curiosidad por explorar las profundidades del bosque, pero no se lo había dicho a Liu porque sabia que no le iba a dejar ir. En otras palabras...aguafiestas.

— ¡Niños la cena esta lista!

Los dos acudieron rápido al llamado de su madre. Mientras cenaban, Jeff pensaba como iba a ser su escape en la noche para descubrir el bosque. Solo esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta de sus intenciones.

En el bosque, Slender estaba empezando a pegar las notas por todo el lugar. Esta noche no quería tener problemas.

—Veamos...—decía mientras buscaba un lugar donde poner su última nota.— ¿En el baño? —miro la nota pensativo.

Esa era en la que estaba dibujado el y su bosque.

—Lo tengo.—dijo dirigiéndose al gran árbol torcido que estaba en medio de un claro.

Coloco la nota y suspiró.

—Ya esta.—susurró para si mismo.

Miro el cielo. Hoy era muy raro porque habían muchas estrellas y la luna resplandecía como nunca. Eso de seguro significaba algo bueno. De seguro seria el día en el que por fin podría encontrar a alguien.

Fuera del bosque, Jeff se había alistado para su expedición. Se sentía muy ansioso porque la experiencia que iba a recibir del bosque.

—Mmm...solo me falta una linterna.—dijo mirando toda su habitación.

Se sobresalto un poco al recordar que había una en la habitación de Liu. Eso significaba, misión imposible, pero lo iba a intentar de todas maneras. Ya era más de medianoche seguro y debería de estar dormido.

Salió al corredor y camino sigilosamente hasta la habitación de su hermano. Abrió la puerta muy despacio y entró sin hacer mucho ruido. Busco con la mirada la linterna. La oscuridad le dificultaba un poco las cosas. Cuando su vista se acostumbro a lo oscuro, pudo divisar la linterna encima de la mesita de noche. Caminó muy despacio hacia ella. Le dio un rápido vistazo a Liu, verificando de que aun siguiera dormido. Tomo la linterna con mucho cuidado y salió de la habitación lo más rápido posible, dirigiéndose al suyo.

Ya con todo listo. Abrió la ventana y salió con cuidado de no caerse. Se colgó del tubo que había a un lado y bajo por él al estilo bombero.

—Ja, soy todo un profesional.—dijo al llegar al suelo sin ningún rasguño.

Dicho eso, empezó a correr hacia el bosque. Sus ansias aumentaron con cada paso, deseando encontrar cosas extraordinarias.

En lo mas profundo del bosque, Slender se había sentado en el árbol de antes. Lo bautizo con el nombre de "El árbol Aterrador", ya que sus tentáculos son aterradores y las ramas del árbol se parecen mucho a ellos.

Se encontraba pensando en que iba a hacer mañana para no aburrirse. Pasó así un momento hasta que escucho unos pasos. Bufó frustrado. En serio tenia que levantar una reja con un gran cartel que diga "PELIGRO, MONSTRUO SIN CARA ASECHANDO".

—Guau, mira el tamaño de ese árbol.—era la voz de un niño.

Asomo su vista al suelo y vio al niño mirando al árbol con una cara de "No me lo creo".

Oh Dios, lo que menos quería, que un niño apareciera en el bosque. No podía lidiar con los pensamientos de matar aun niño. Pero bueno, se había colado en el bosque...SU bosque.

— ¿Una hoja? —se preguntó Jeff cogiéndola e inspeccionándola.

La hoja tenia un dibujo.

—Oh, parece que este es el dibujo de alguien.—dijo mirando a su alrededor.—Creo que lo buscare para darle su dibujo, debe estar triste porque lo perdió.—se dijo para si mismo.

Empezó a caminar tratando de encontrar al "niño".

Slender había escuchado todo lo que había dicho. No percibió miedo en el niño. Eso le pareció raro. Siguió sus pasos hasta que se detuvo frente a la estructura del baño. Se quedo atrás de él para así cuando volteara, causarle un gran susto al niño. No es que fuera malo, si no que no quería hacerle daño.

Jeff sintió que alguien le seguía mientras caminaba, por eso se detuvo y agudizo su oído. La gran sensación de que alguien estaba detrás suyo se hizo mas fuerte. Volteo lentamente y apunto la linterna hacia atrás. Su corazón dio un gran salto al ver al hombre sin rostro. Su reacción fue una normal. No se asusto de él.

—Hola señor.—dijo amablemente.—He encontrado este dibujo y...creo que le pertenece a alguien.—le mostró el manuscrito.

Slender estaba perplejo. ¿El niño no le tenia miedo? ¿Como es eso posible?

— ¿Señor? ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Jeff preocupado.

El ente alto no podía hacer nada. Algo le decía que no lastimara al niño.

—S-sí.—respondió aun un poco confundido.

—Oh, pensé que le había pasado algo.—dijo el pequeño riendo nerviosamente.— ¿Esto es suyo? —volvió a mostrarle el dibujo.

Slender pudo entender algo. También habían personas que no lo consideran un monstruo, que no salían corriendo cuando le ve.

—Si, muchas gracias por encontrarlo.—dijo secamente.

—De nada, ¿Cual es su nombre? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Me llamo Slenderman, pero puedes decirme Slender.—dijo firmemente.

—Oh, yo soy Jeff, Jeffrey Woods.—dijo orgulloso.—Mi casa queda cerca de aquí y he venido a explorar el bosque.

—Bueno, yo te recomendaría que regresaras a casa, hace mucho frió aquí por la noche.

—Creo que si voy a regresar, pero no se como.—sonrió nervioso, no había visto nada del camino mientras venia.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrar tu casa? —pregunto en hombre alto. Se sentía muy extraño estar acompañado de ese niño.

—...Esta bien, creo que era por aquí.

Slender empezó a seguir a Jeff. ¿Por que no podía matar a ese niño?

* * *

_**Ola! que tal? me extrañaron? xd xd Se estarán preguntando...de que va este fic? bueno pues...tiene que leer...solo unas aclaraciones:**_

_***Jeff aqui es un inocente niño que todavía no ha sentido esas raras ganas de matar**_

_***Segun mis fics, esto es antes de la "Soledad no es infinita"? Pero desde luego que si**_

_***Slendy aun no tiene esos pensamientos de "Soy un monstruo! Matenme D:!**_

_**Y eso era lo único que quería aclarar n.n **_

_**Dejen reviews! Continuare "Jeffy, el pequeño asesino" cuando me venga mas **_**_inspiración_**

_**Adeu!**_

_**Atte. ShiroTsuki99 ( Mar :3 )**_


End file.
